Sick Dream
by Ebony Shadow Willow
Summary: Dream Fall's ill and it's up to his Big Sis to Save the day more Chapter's to Come! Involes Dream crying or angst.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Heartbreak.

The Dreaming.

It was a Friday.

In the throne room of the castle a large stack of books and scrolls littered the floor. Dream sat on a window sill, only one of the many large windows that filled the room. Windows large enough that they might belong in a cathedral.

Dream looked out the window for a few minutes to the scene of a beautiful garden that had appeared no less than five minutes ago, the garden was filled with beautiful red roses . A breeze stirred the petals and lifted several of them into the air. Dream silently watched as the petals dance and twirled in the wind it was one of those things that bought him comfort. it almost made him smile almost. Dream seemed to be a bit lost in the sight of the petals being taken by the wind or well a bit dazed.

the Dreaming was coastally changing ,sometimes one would get use it ,other times not so much. as for dream he really didn't care. it didn't bother him. But something was bothering him today. it all started about yesterday.

*Yesterday.* Thursday. Five in the afternoon*

The Rain came down on people who had forgotten about the forecast predicted on the weather channel early on the day. The streets were completely empty save for a few cars driving on the barren roads and most shops were filled with customers looking for warmth. A lone figure drenched to the bone and clocked in black clothes continued to walk down the street and then crossed the street into a near by park. The park was empty save for various puddles littering the ground and play ground. The man took a seat on a near by picnic tables that had shade covering the table from the rain.

The man took a seat at one of the picnic tables and ran his bony fingers through his hair and had to shake his wild hair of rain drops that fell to the ground like a halo that had drenched him to the core. After that the man rubbed the back of his neck as if it was stiff. His skin was pale as snow well expect a red hand print that took shape on the right side of his face. It looked like someone had slapped him across the face. The injury on his check still stung with pain but he ignored it.

He was trying to piece together on how he got this way and why was he wondering.

*8:00 A.m. Thursday*

It all started early that morning when his most current girlfriend or should I say his ex-girlfriend had broke up with him. it ended just like all of his other relationships had ended they would yell at him and leave the room furious or run away with tears in their eyes. But what all his girlfriends said to him time and time again never changed something along the lines that he can't commit or why did he just suddenly lose interest in them or why is that he such a workaholic. They tried to Change him. its just that he didn't know how or maybe he was just scared that if he changes to much he might forget or lose sight of himself.

'' if you cared about me then you would forget, your responsibility's and be with me!'' Screamed His Girlfriend as tears rolled down her face and Stormed out the room and castle heartbroken.

the following words were used by all of his ex-girlfriends current or previous:

Heartless Monster

Douche.

Cunt.

Spoiled brat.

gigolo.

Dick.

Scum.

Womanizer.

and many more horrible curse words.

*12:00 Thursday.*

Anyway the point is he was upset. And shortly after his current ex-girlfriend had just left him the once sunny and warm climate of the dreaming soon began to turn darker and darker.

The rain and thunder choked the sky but that was short lived when his sister death decided to pay him a visit around noon. She could see the damage to the dreaming was severe mainly due to the fact of the intents flooding and thunder. The Dreaming was so flooded that if you were to take one look outside to the pouring rain you might think you're in the middle of the ocean. This was also not good for any of the servants mainly due to the fact they had to deal with his Sulking bitchy attitude every fucking day.

Oh and also some of the flood water was now starting to enter the castle through cracks in the walls or it would just force some of the dreamers and servant having to move some were else temporary to high ground in the castle because the place was starting to flood mainly on the east wing of the castle. This would only result in several hours of cleaning up and getting rid of mushy curtains or wallpaper and then throwing them away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Rainy Days

''Again with the fucking rain!'' complained Merv Pumpkinhead as he had a mop in one hand and a lit cigarette in the other and silently cursed Morpheus for making in rain. He was standing in a grand hallway with a large cart full with books, since it was raining so bad Merv had to relocate the books to another part of the castle so they won't get damaged.

''Another relationship gone bust ,huh?'' Asked Matthew who was perched on a stack of books.

''Yeah, Yeah.'' Said Merv in an angry tone not looking forward to work to day and made his way down the hallway dragging a cart filled with books and a mop with his cigarette dangling in his mouth.

On an unrelated note the plants (yes apparently the castle had its own greenhouse filled with various plants. Some that existed in the real world and some that where created in the dreaming. ) were absolutely loving the rain.

through death's eyes she say her little brother just crying over the fact his heart got broken again(not literally but you know what I mean)in other words he was throwing a tantrum the way children do when they don't get to play outside .Death sometimes compared her brother to Peter Pan and The Dreaming was his Never land or Wonderland . Death knew exactly where her brother was hiding : the balcony which was right outside his bedroom.(he often would go out to the balcony to sulk or lock himself in his bedroom even as children he would sulk in some corner or he would stomp his little feet and pout. Until death would come and cheer him up where then they would play hide and seek or run in fields.)She went straight for the large doors that had gold molding they looked like they might belong in the period of Louie the sixteenth. Death Threw open both doors to allow them to swing open she then entered a vast and Luxuries room that had high ceiling and red curtains draping from the ceiling and lacing the walls. The room smelled of Flower petals and Sweet perfumes Deaths heels clicked on the marble monochrome floor that shined like a waters reflection and she noticed that roses lined and intertwined with the marble columns of the room.

''Brother where are you hiding?'' Called out Death but got no response save for the pounding rain and with her hands on her hips.

She looked around the room only to find a ebony canopy bed with a black veil that enveloped the bed itself and the walls were lined with large pan glass windows with a elaborate and elegant design for the wallpaper . At the foot of the bed was an antique trunk and a roaring fireplace that had some sort of gold Carvings. There was a Closet and another door that led to the bathroom .The bedroom looked like it belonged in a Chateau.

Her eyes scanned the room until she came across the glass window doors and saw a lone figure standing their in the rain.

Death made her way out to the balcony and politely cough waiting to see if her brother would notice her. He just stood there like a fucking Statue.

Nothing Happened.

She stood there with her arms crossed for ten minutes and still nothing. Death then tapped her brother on the shoulder. He didn't even turn around to look her in the eye. As Death stood their in the cold rain her makeup started to run and she was getting soaked.

''Dream c'mon its just one girl.'' Said Death as she Stood behind t to him slightly folding her arms so her elbows would rest on his back. So to put it simply she was basically standing behind him digging her elbows into his back to get his attention.

Silence.

''Please say something to me.'' Said Death trying desperately trying to cheer him up her usual friendly and heart warming smile that could make melt ice and make puppies cry was turned in to a frown.

Silence .

Death's eye slightly twitched and she had enough of this bullshit.

She finally snapped.

''That's It! No More!'' Yelled Death stopping her foot and finally letting her frustration free.

This happened every time a girl dumped him and she always came to his side to help him.

Ages of pint up frustration and anger were about to be let lose.

Death then grabbed Morpheus by his shoulder spun him around so they would be face to face and then slapped him across his face. And Morpheus mouth fell open in shock.

''Sister Wh-," Said Morpheus in a shocked tone but was quickly cut off by his sister shoving a bony pale finger in dream's face. He was doomed now

''Shut Up you egotistic prat!'' Yelled Death at the top of her lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter1: Heartbreak.

The Dreaming.

It was a Friday.

In the throne room of the castle a large stack of books and scrolls littered the floor. Dream sat on a window sill, only one of the many large windows that filled the room. Windows large enough that they might belong in a cathedral.

Dream looked out the window for a few minutes to the scene of a beautiful garden that had appeared no less than five minutes ago, the garden was filled with beautiful red roses . A breeze stirred the petals and lifted several of them into the air. Dream silently watched as the petals dance and twirled in the wind it was one of those things that bought him comfort. it almost made him smile almost. Dream seemed to be a bit lost in the sight of the petals being taken by the wind or well a bit dazed.

the Dreaming was coastally changing ,sometimes one would get use it ,other times not so much. as for dream he really didn't care. it didn't bother him. But something was bothering him today. it all started about yesterday.

*Yesterday.* Thursday. Five in the afternoon*

The Rain came down on people who had forgotten about the forecast predicted on the weather channel early on the day. The streets were completely empty save for a few cars driving on the barren roads and most shops were filled with customers looking for warmth. A lone figure drenched to the bone and clocked in black clothes continued to walk down the street and then crossed the street into a near by park. The park was empty save for various puddles littering the ground and play ground. The man took a seat on a near by picnic tables that had shade covering the table from the rain.

The man took a seat at one of the picnic tables and ran his bony fingers through his hair and had to shake his wild hair of rain drops that fell to the ground like a halo that had drenched him to the core. After that the man rubbed the back of his neck as if it was stiff. His skin was pale as snow well expect a red hand print that took shape on the right side of his face. It looked like someone had slapped him across the face. The injury on his check still stung with pain but he ignored it.

He was trying to piece together on how he got this way and why was he wondering.

*8:00 A.m. Thursday*

It all started early that morning when his most current girlfriend or should I say his ex-girlfriend had broke up with him. it ended just like all of his other relationships had ended they would yell at him and leave the room furious or run away with tears in their eyes. But what all his girlfriends said to him time and time again never changed something along the lines that he can't commit or why did he just suddenly lose interest in them or why is that he such a workaholic. They tried to Change him. its just that he didn't know how or maybe he was just scared that if he changes to much he might forget or lose sight of himself.

'' if you cared about me then you would forget, your responsibility's and be with me!'' Screamed His Girlfriend as tears rolled down her face and Stormed out the room and castle heartbroken.

the following words were used by all of his ex-girlfriends current or previous:

Heartless Monster

Douche.

Cunt.

Spoiled brat.

gigolo.

Dick.

Scum.

Womanizer.

and many more horrible curse words.

*12:00 Thursday.*

Anyway the point is he was upset. And shortly after his current ex-girlfriend had just left him the once sunny and warm climate of the dreaming soon began to turn darker and darker.

The rain and thunder choked the sky but that was short lived when his sister death decided to pay him a visit around noon. She could see the damage to the dreaming was severe mainly due to the fact of the intents flooding and thunder. The Dreaming was so flooded that if you were to take one look outside to the pouring rain you might think you're in the middle of the ocean. This was also not good for any of the servants mainly due to the fact they had to deal with his Sulking bitchy attitude every fucking day.

Oh and also some of the flood water was now starting to enter the castle through cracks in the walls or it would just force some of the dreamers and servant having to move some were else temporary to high ground in the castle because the place was starting to flood mainly on the east wing of the castle. This would only result in several hours of cleaning up and getting rid of mushy curtains or wallpaper and then throwing them away.


	4. not a chapter but just information

Not related to the story but important information

Okay I would love to update my Sick dream fic but I've lost my flash drive which had the complete story. So I have a favor to ask to my lovely reviewer's.

My favor is just tell me what are the last few line's or sentence's of chapter 3 so I can go off of that and re-write the chapter's so basically a quick summary on what happened in chapter 3 and I'll try to update fast.

Also what do you think of a music playlist for the chapter's so you really can get in to it? Also what do you think of a fic where dream and death smoke some weed or where dream act's well cheery or something all the while everyone freak's out.

Or you know those short one-shot fic't where(insert character's name )x reader fic's? what do you think?

Also I have know idea what the rating's are that you use on fanfic so can someone explain?

Thanks Sincerely ,

Ebony Shadow Willow


	5. Chapter 4

Dream Would have to fix the current situation he was in now. He knew if he did'nt the guilt would eat at him like a parasite.

The Rain had finally stopped and all that was left were various puddle's scattered about the park with a damp taste to the air. Dream let out a tired sigh and made his way out of the park.

The city Street's were empty except for a few parked car's and dream was the only person walking the street's on this cold day. if a passer by was to see dream they might feel some form of sympathy for he looked like a beaten man who just needed someone to hold him which in a way was true. Dream needed to apoligize to death but he didn't know how.

Dream remebered that his Sister liked visual kei band's and the lolita fashion. So dream made his way to the busy street's of japan in a blink of an eye. Dream mad his way to the first shop that caught his eye .the name of the shop was called"Moi-Meme-Moite." the inside of the shope was oozing elegance and the decroatation of the shop was the first thing that drew dream to the shop.

Dream had not a single idea what his sister liked from this shop so he picked the first thing that he thought his sister would was a pair of silver bat shaped earing's that glissented in the purchased them and left the store with a bag with the name of the store written on it.

Dream decided to wonder about the street's for a bit to clear his head and slightly hoping the next encounter he had with his sister would not lead to him getting yelled at or something thrown at him.

On a few occasion's he would get stopped by random stranger's asking if he was some sort of visual kei musician or a model for a magazine and dream would say in a polite voice "No." or "Sorry i'm in a bit of a rush.'' You honestly can't blame them for mistaking dream for a Musician well mostly for the way he was wore skin tight leather pant's a sleeveless coat with the collor turned up,black spiked choker around his neck , a torn or tattered black shirt (.which showed off his hip bone's ,his flat stomach.) Black leather boot's. Even on Some ocassion Some of these random stranger's would take picture's of dream or of course payed no attention to any of this. Dream even bought a CD from some band called "DaizyStripper." Night Soon begain to fall and Dream made his way home as soon as the night sky gave way to the Star's.

Upon Dream's arrival back home all was silent and the hallway's where empty. Dream was exhausted and draged his feet as he walked down the hall toward his bedroom. Once he got in to his bedroom he staggered a bit and leaned toward the wall as a way of support so he would't dropped the stuff he bought for his sister on the made his way to the bathroom that had a clawfoot tub ,monchrome tileded floor the entire room seemed to scream out elegance. Dream unbuttoned his pant's ,slipped off his coat,shirt, boot's. his clothe's were scatter about in a careless manner all over the floor. and with a flick of his wrist the Fossett of the tub turned on and begain to run clear bath water. the fireplace in the bathroom was lighted and giving off an orange glow in the sank down in the bathtube allowing his body to relax with a few "Pop's ." or "Crack's."

Dream layed their in the bathtub for what felt like five minutes but the truth was he was in their for twenty-minutes. Dream grunted as he got out of the bathtub and wrapped a soft white towel around his waist . Dream was soaking wet to the core and tired as hell.

"fuck i thought that damn bath would make me feel better." Thought Dream he scoffed a bit as he made his way to the opened the door to be met with lucien the librian who looked as suprise as dream.

"I was wondering where you've been all day,Sir,"Said Lucien as he stepped to the side to alow his master to walk in to his felt a bit of short of breath and he could feel himself tremble." sir are you alright?"

"What the hell do you think...idot." thought Dream dryly as he really wanted his servant to leave and left alone.

"um ...uh.. yes." Said Dream in a voice that sounded no louder then a whisper. Dream could see in his Servant's eye's that their was a glim of worry for his wellbeing. Dream had to think fast. Dream inhaled a bit and well rushed his Servant out of his bedroom and slamed the door in his face without an explanation. Dream stumbled a bit to his bed wear his knee's buckled under him and dream fell forward on to his soft towl that was wrapped around dream's waist had fell off and layed their at the foot of the bed on the ground. the Soft White Sheet's where wrapped around dream like a cocoon.

Dream soon was fast asleep during the night he was rattled with cough's to the point it rattled his chest like a beating drum,even on an ocassion he would wheeze or gasp for air when a fit of coughing would take hold of him. Dream would toss and turn in his sleep kicking off the bed sheet's off the bed. Through the night Dream's coughing and wheezing echoed through the castle's hall like the distant sound of thunder or a coming storm.

Dream knew something was off but was he prepaired to face the coming storm?

===To Be Conituend in Chapter 5===

I know not a lot of dialogue this time but i'm trying here and it's very short.:(

So i don;t own a thing .all right's go to their orignal owner's and neil gaimen.

See ya next time!:D

Also Dream Guest the only person who is reveiwing i would like to talk to you more so wanna be friend's?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter5 : Morning Sickness .Friday 9:00 a.m.

Dream actually for the first time in his existence actually had a nightmare .well it wasn't a nightmare more like him feeling guilty and his brain and heart decided to beat the crap out of him while he slept. in a way it was a guilt and exhaustion induced sleep which in a way it was like him going unconscious.

The only time he would ever sleep was when he was impossibly physically exhausted . on other occasion's he would hide out in his room when ever he had a really bad headache to the point of wanting to crush someone's head into the nearest wall at that point he would lay down listen to his mp3 player and stare at the ceiling while drinking from a bottle of wine or vodka. Technically speaking he couldn't get drunk or it was really hard for him to be affected by alcohol. This was his own way with dealing with stress isolate himself from everyone, sulk. he didn't know how to talk out his issue's and boy he had a shit load!

Dream usual didn't sleep in so late well he rarely slept at all but when he woke up. his body felt sore and he had an awful headache. It was like a fucking hangover. Dream moaned as the warm morning sunlight came through the curtain's in beam's. Dream felt the warm sunlight touch his eyelid's trying to make him wake up . Dream mumbled something and he rolled to his side so his back would be facing the bedroom window's. Dream pulled the cover's over his head to resemble something like a protective cocoon from the sunlight and was slowly staring to fall back to sleep under his warm bed sheet's.

The dreaming was aware in a sense that's it's master was still asleep and would not tolerate this behavior. So a warm summer wind came strong enough to cause a breeze to allow the tree's that where in the garden to stir .also strong enough to open dream's bedroom window's wide open and yank the bed sheet's from dream's bed exposing him to the morning. Dream's eye shot open in surprise as he felt Goosebumps crawl up his skin and as for the bed sheet's it fluttered with the wind across the room. Dream rolled over unfortunately he rolled right over the edge of the bed and well he fell off the bed with a "Thump!"

"Damn it!" cursed Dream as he laid there on the cold monochrome floor exhaustion and sleep lingered and was about to drag him down again right when his eyelid's felt heavy. Even the warm summer wind seemed to lure him back to sleep and bought him comfort.

the sound of birds chirping outside in near by tree's. to anyone it would have sounded pleasant but to dream it made his head pound and his ear's ring.

" I swear if I had a fucking gun right now I would shoot every last god forsaken fucking bird and make it into a damn pie! " Thought Dream to himself as he laid there eye's tightly shut and annoyed by the damn bird's. Dream took a deep breath and sighed trying to calm down trying not to get worked up.

Dream Sat up and rubbed his eye's a bit and climbed to his feet stumbled a bit made his way into the shower. It was one of those fancy walk in shower the size of a small hallway closet the type only the very rich could afford .Dream felt the warm water wet his pale skin. It felt great as the soreness and tenseness in his body left him .Dream just stood there under the warm water taking it in for five minutes .then he grabbed a bar of soup and slowly rubbed and cleaned his body until he was covered in suds' in a slow circler motion's . the tension or soreness from his body was slowly massaged out by the warm water and suds'. then he washed his hair with shampoo that smelled like lavender. his hair that was glossy or soft like a feather but wild like a bush not because of tangle's or knots mostly because it stuck every with way. It's not like he tried to brush his hair it just that it never worked out and if by chance his hair was flatten or straight it would reach his chin believe it not he had rather long hair if it was straighten but that was on rare occasion. to put simple dream had hair like a visual kei musician from the 90's or something.

After twenty minutes of showing dream stepped out the room was filled with warm mist the pooled and circled about the bathroom like a fog. The bathroom mirror was covered fogged up.

As dream picked up a soft white towel to dry his hair a sharp pain hit stomach and dream grabbed his stomach in pain only to slightly stumble but that was over killed.

Dream covered his mouth and ran to the bathroom at full speed and the sound of vomiting.

it sounding like he was vomiting up all of his major organs it sounded muffled and gasping, choking then become more louder and painful .After 20 minutes of vomiting dream Staggered to the Sink to wash his face and brush his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Only to be hit with a another wave of vomit this time he was greeted with a sharp pain to his side and scamper over to the toilet. His body was hit wave after wave of pain like being hit by a car.

''Not good this so not good,'' Thought Dream as he Double over the toilet to vomit again. ''C'mon Pull your Self Together!''

After that dream had pull himself up on wobbling legs and leaned on the sink for support and to wash his face and brush his teeth again. he didn't bother to brush his hair because it always looked a mess so their was no point.

After That Dream Slowly got Dressed for the Day. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans( the jeans were skin tight and showed off his frame in all the wonderful ways.) and a long white sleeved button up shirt, Dr. Martens that where Oxblood colored.

Okay then from that point on he went about his usual routine but the servants were extra precautions because dream was giving off that '' Mess with me and I'll skin you alive and I'll cut you open like a fish and stuff you with live centipedes! '' Aura it was oozing off him.

A few of the Servant 's would gossip or whisper amongst themselves with Comment's like ''What's eating him today?" or "Shut up he might hear you!"

So this is where our story picks up again.

At this moment the Gate Keeper's were bored out of their mind's.

The Gryphon was licking it's paw's seemed to be half-listening to the rant's of his companion's talking about how their master's fowl mood might make it rain.

In Garden's of the Dreaming Nula the Faire was tending to the Flower's and Happily hummed a little tune. Dream dreaded the very thought of anyone finding out that he was sick and he even dreaded the very word's of anyone asking him those awful question's of " Are you Okay?" or" Your a bit off your game ,Today?"

This led to many headache's and Dream had to control himself from Punching Someone.

Other then that Everyone was busy doing their daily Business.

Dream talked to a few resident's of the dreaming and asking if everything was alright and conjured up or made a few new adjustment's around a few dreamer's book's.

It was at some point around noon or something .that dream was busy making a doll the size of a five year old with green eye's and brown curly hair .the doll resembled an actually living person not be made of glass or porcelain. dream added everything bones flesh, organ's and when he was done attaching her hand's to her wrist a shot of pain took over dream's frame and before he knew it he was on his knees clutching his sides and trying to wait out the pain. Dream whimpered a bit as he laid their crumbled on the floor. He stayed like this for fifteen agonizes minutes to what felt like five hours to him. Slowly the pain subsided and dream still on his knees sat their catching his breathe and waiting for the pain to come back but it never did well not now. Dream used a near by chair as support and slowly pushed him self up to help him stand up. Dream stood their for a minute or two trying to make sure he would be able to take a few steps and not fall over.

Even doing simple task's that really exhausted him.

By noon he felt even worse. by 1:00 p.m. he wanted to just curl up in a ball and die.

Dream just ignored all of it. but now he was feeling much worse.

The entire day was spent with him being cooped up in the throne room looking over several books or scrolls just to kill time.

At this point his stomach began to hurt and random shot's of pain would hit him leaving him with no other choice but not to move around much which meant dream would lay there on the sofa curled up in the fetal position or stare at the ceiling. The side's of his ribcage hurt and his sore throat made it difficult to speak. It felt like he had swallowed a stormy rain cloud. This went on for several hour's at some point dream could sometimes feel a wave of nausea fighting it's way up but it would subside.

Dream spent the most of the time after that curled up in some dark corner listening to his mp3 player (he was listening to the song "3 libre's" by A Perfect circle.) with various stack's of book's or scroll's around him in large stacks. The music soothed his awful headache .

I don't own a thing or character's everything belong's to their respectful owners.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7: Heat.

Dream laid their on the cold marble floor on his side's, barely moving just staring at nothing and listening to the quietness of the room. Dream laid their like a lifeless puppet who had it's string's cut and was reduced to crumpled heap. Dream chest slowly rise and fell and with every breath his rib's jittered as if his rib's were trying to rip through his thin pale skin as a way of escaping like dead branch tree's shooting up toward the sky.

Dream felt the fatigue set into his bones and the random shots of cramp's would force dream to hug his sides and curl up into a ball desperately trying to prevent from breaking down in tears from the pain. This lasted for ten minutes and five minutes of peace from pain.

Dream tried to prop himself on his elbow's but they trembled and gave out within three second's. So Dream laid their on his back on the monochrome marble floor with his vision going fuzzy and dream would slowly blink to re-focus his eyesight. the room felt cold and empty in a sense lonely.

Dream stayed in this state for an hour or two .he wasn't' entirely sure how long he had laid their on the floor.

Dream inhaled sharply allowing his lung's to tremble with the sudden intake of hair. their dream forced himself to sit up and placed a hand on a column and used that column in a way to pull himself up on trembling knees from the floor .then dream leaned on the column as a way of support as if he was re-teaching his legs to walk again. Dream was panting and cursing himself for his weakness. Only be hit by a dizzy spell the entire room felt like it was spinning like a carousal. Dream in his dizzy state stumbled and swayed as he walked only to stop to use the wall or column as a way of support from collapsing.

'' Hot why is it so Hot in here?!'' thought Dream as he pulled at the color of his shirt and he was sweating bullets. He felt like was wearing a winter coat so he stripped off his shirt and threw it in some corner of the room. you could see his hipbones , a few ribs ,collarbone maybe a bit gaunt. He wasn't even wearing any warm clothes just a pair of skin tight pants.

Dream then ran his fingers through his black inky hair. Trying to figure out why did he felt this way. As many thoughts raced across his mind a knock interrupted his thoughts .

The knock was soft but polite, but to dreams ears it felt like the person was banging on the door. dream didn't bother to say enter or come in. he was too busy to say a thing because his ears began to make that popping sound and it made his head hurt ever more. Once more a knock could be heard echoing through out the room .

"Pull yourself together damn it…..if anyone see's you like this they'll laugh at you!" thought Dream as he winced in pain.

Dream stood up from his seat when suddenly a wave of dizziness took over him. grabbing on to a near by chair just to make sure he wouldn't collapse or anything. Dream silently mumbled a few curse words. After a few moments of clinging to the chair for dear life, the dizziness stopped.

A sigh of relief escaped Morpheus pale lips. As Morpheus tried to walk properly without stumbling.

his throat began to sting and he could feel a violent fits of coughing was trying to break through. At this point dream sat down in the chair and trying to catch his breath. Dark circles or bags formed under his eyes and his hair started to stick to the back of his neck. Dream always had a Skinny frame but now he looked like an famine victim.

The large oak doors creaked open to reveal Lucian holding a book to side. Once the Liberian appeared dream tried to hold some composer in him, especially in front of the Liberian

''Oh um sir there you are , I was looking for you.'' said Lucian in a polite voice, then proceeded to push his glasses up a bit. At this point Morpheus felt like he was going to vomit again or he was about to pass out. The Liberian cocked his head a bit to the side.

''Yes? Lucian what do you want ?''snapped Morpheus in a tone of voice one could guess that he honestly wanted Lucian to go away not because he was pissed off, no because he started to feel even more sick and really didn't want to collapse in front of his servant.

Oh fucking god."Thought dream has he gritted his teeth and gulped hard as he could feel something in his stomach trying to fight it's way up and he could feel his kidney's pulse like his heartbeat rapidly.

'' hurry up and go away! "thought the Dream king as his legs began to tremble and clung to the wall for support putting most of his weight on the wall.

''Well ,I got the scroll you were looking for sir .''said Lucien then slightly taking a step forward and knitting his eyebrow that one could guess was a worried expression.

''Oh um thank you Lucian. ''Said dream as he took the scroll from Lucians hands and began reading a few sentences. Then threw the scroll carelessly into the ever growing pile of books and scrolls. the only sound in the room was Morpheus tapping his foot impatiently.

Lucien blinked once, twice, then pushed up his glasses .Lucien opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but nothing came out. Dream took notice.

''What ?!' Hissed dream as he tried to hold his temper but it was too late now. Lucien blinked once and twice then there was slightly trembling.

''sir are you feeling alright by any Chance?'' Asked Lucien trying not to stumble over his word's. who now had a gut feeling that something was not right.

"peachy" said dream in a rushed tone of voice as he lead or pushed the Liberian out of the room proceeded to slam the door shut before even giving the librarian a chance to speak. First off Lucien the Liberian knew something was wrong never in his existent's had he ever seen his master act so strange or use the phrase "peachy" before.

Elsewhere Fiddler's green and Matthew were observing the sky as distant rain cloud's had appeared over the horizon and a certain aura of gloom or doom seemed to set it self around the castle and everyone could feel it like a foul taste on your tongue or the smell of vomit.

Many Servant's began to ponder what could possibly be upsetting their master now which lead to many theory's and disagreement's.

To be contunied in capter 7.

I don't own anything the character's and everything else belongs to their respected owner's .I don't take credit for anything and please support the original owner's work like Neil Gaiman. So I know theirs not a lot of dialogue and I need some pointer's with that any advise ?anybody want to be my friend?


End file.
